B'Daii
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: Well, the title says it all. its Robins birthday!YAY. Oh happy days! he recieves alot of presents and some, not very err Appealing photos from fans. then he gets a present he will not expect. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. oneshot.


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" The titans shouted together. Robin burst out laughing and opened his eyes. He gasped. Titans tower was lavishly decorated with balloons streamers, tinsel and other birthday party decorations.

There was a massive banner that stretched from one side of the room to the other, baring the words, "HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" he looked at the titans.

All of them were wearing birthday hats and were smiling and laughing. He rushed over to them and gave them massive hugs. After they broke apart robin asked. 'WHAT, HOW, WHEN….WHY? They laughed. "Thank Star" They said.

Robin turned to Starfire. He sighed. She was blushing. He stepped over to her and clasped her hands in his. He stared into her eyes. "Thank You" He whispered. Starfire gave him a watery smile. "No prob" She whispered back. The two of them shared a private giggle.

"Present and Mail time!" Cyborg called out. All the titans headed inside the kitchen. There was a small stack of presents on the table and a sack of letters on the floor. Everyone stared at the sack. Beastboy cleared his throat and looked at Robin.

"I believe they are yours" "I believe you are right" Robin grabbed the sack, turned it upside down and shook out all the letters. He sat down on the floor and ripped open an envelope. He stopped, looking at the others.

"Well come on" He gestured. They smiled, sat down and helped him read the letters. Robin read his letter.

_Dear Robin,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You totally rock man! I hope you get tons of presents and go on a date with that chick Starfire. She's hot man. Anyway, you're 18. Radical. Well, keep on livin' it up cause you only live once, ya know. Well, n ways, PEACE OUT!_

_David_

Robin laughed. "Sounds like a hippie" He reached for another letter and ripped it open.

_Robin,_

_My name is Sarah and I think your hot! Your 18 now. Hectic. You can date me now! People say you and that skank, what's her name? oh yer, Starfire, are goin out. Is it true? If it is, I'm gonna walk up and down her ass. By the way, Happy Birthday. I gave you a pic of me, to, you know, fulfil your fantasies._

_Love_

_Sarah_

Robin withdrew the picture and screamed in horror. SHE WAS NAKED! And she looked more like a boy then a girl. Her hair was cut above her ears, she was wearing lipstick that was smeared all over her face, she was chubby and had the face of a pig.

He scrambled away from the picture. "DEAR GOD" He cried out. Everyone turned to look at him. Beastboy picked up the picture. He cracked up laughing. "Nice. You should really date her" He cackled. Everyone laughed. "I was serious" Beastboy said in a serious voice. Everyone laughed again. "No, really" He said.

Everyone went quiet and resumed reading the letters. After a while, Starfire screamed. Robin ran over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. Starfire had her hands over her eyes. With a trembling hand she gave the letter to Robin.

Robin's eyes widened as he read the letter.

_To the birthday boy,_

_Hiya Robin. I'm a 6 foot 4 piece of man flesh waiting for you and only you. I have blonde hair and green eyes. I'm 19. If you want to go out, call me on, 123456789. I'll be waiting._

_Love_

_Alex_

Robin drew out the picture. There was a man, posing in front of the camera in his Speedos', flashing his teeth in the sun. Robin blinked, once, twice, three times. He removed his gaze from the picture and stared straight ahead. He ripped up the picture's of the man and women.

"I'm gonna have nightmares" Robin and Starfire whispered together. The others laughed. Robin chose another letter.

_Dear Robin!_

_HI, how are you! I hope your good! My name is Danica and im your biggest fan, although I am only 11. You and Starfire are my favourite people on the team. You guys make such a good couple, I hope you get together. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU ROCK! I hope you get lots of pressies on this special day. OH. I'm also practising martial arts. I'm trying to learn how 2 fight, Just like you! I look up to you and Starfire! Anyways, Bye bye. If you have MSN, plz add me on BYE!_

_Your number #1 fan, Danica_

Robin lowered the letter, smiling. He pulled out the picture. He smiled. Danica was so cute! Long blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, thin, pretty. He smiled. _I'm gonna add her for sure. She's so sweet! Me and Star are her role models!_ Robin's heart soared. He folded the letter and photo and put it in his pocket.

A couple of hours passed until they finally finished reading the letters. The titans stood up and stretched. Present time. They sat down at the table. Raven handed Robin her present. He weighed it in his hand. "Thanks Rae" He said, smiling. He stood up and gave her a hug. She smiled softly at him.

Robin opened up her present and gasped. "NO WAY!" He yelled. It was the complete series of the books, "Fear Street". "I know they're the only books you read so…." Raven trailed off. "Thanks Raven" Robin whispered again.

He put the books to the side and Beastboy handed in his present. Robin tore it open. "Dance Dance revolution" He exclaimed. He turned over the box. "DANCE DANCE REVOLUION 6000" He screamed. Beastboy nodded. "The one and only" Robin gave him a hug.

Beastboy say back down in his seat, staring at everyone in turn. He gave them the "Are-you-jealous-robin-likes-my -present-better-then-yours-so-sucked-in" look. "MY TURN" Cyborg yelled. He thrust dance dance revolution 6000 out of Robin's hand and gave him his.

Robin ripped it open and gasped. "SWEET!" He shrieked. "What is it?" Starfire asked. "they're tickets to the next basketball game!" He exclaimed. He read further. "COURT SIDE" He screamed again. Beastboy gasped. "NO. FRIGGIN. WAY" He wailed.

Cyborg grinned. He gave Beastboy the, "Ha-ha-ha-Beastboy-my-present-is-better-then-yours-and-you-thought-yours-was-better-but-it-isn't-so-sucked-in" look. Beastboy pouted and stuck out his tongue at Cyborg. Everyone looked at Starfire. She stared back. She started. "Oh, it is my turn?" She asked. Raven nodded. Starfire shrieked happily and gave Robin her present.

Robin slowly undid the wrapping, wondering what she could have gotten him. He tossed the wrapping to the side and turned over the present. He gasped. It was a photo frame of all the titans.

Beastboy was in the shape of an adorable puppy, Raven was actually smiling and waving, Cyborg was ruffling up Robin's hair and flashing the peace sign. And then there was Robin and Starfire. Starfire was resting her head against Robin's chest and had her arms around his neck.

Robin had wrapped his arms around Starfire, one of them in her hair. Both of them were smiling blissfully.

Robin looked up into Starfire's eyes. "It's beautiful" He whispered. Starfire blushed and looked away. She then gathered up all the wrapping paper and chucked it into the bin. She then flew off to her room.

Robin looked at all the titans. He gathered up his presents. "I'm gonna put these in my room." He announced. Everyone nodded and went off doing their own thing. Robin ran to his room, placed the photo on his table, chucked the others on his bed and ran to Starfire's room. He knocked. Starfire opened the door and he walked in. Starfire was sitting on her bed, holding a photo frame. She looked up when she saw him. She smiled. "Hello Robin. This is another one of your presents I forgot to give you" She said.

Robin grinned and flopped onto the bed. "Aww thanks." He said. He wrapped her up in a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. After they broke apart, Robin was handed the photo. He smiled when he saw it. It was him and Starfire. Alone.

They were both lying on the couch, asleep. Starfire had her back pressed against the wall of the couch and Robin was sleeping in front of her. They were holding hands and had a content smile on their faces, as if laughing at a joke, only they knew the answer to.

Robin looked at Starfire. "That's a nice picture" He said, softly. Starfire laughed. "I know" She whispered. She scooted closer to him. Both of them were turning bright red and looked at the floor. "Starfire I-" He started. He looked up at her.

He leaned closer and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Starfire gasped in surprise and pulled away. Robin scrambled away from her, still staring. "Star, I am so sorry" He explained. Starfire shook her head.

She stood up. "I'm sorry Robin. I will be right back" She said, tears burning her eyes. She ran out of her room and into the bathroom.

Robin growled. He too stood up and headed to the roof. He slammed the door shut behind him and made his way towards the edge of the tower, staring out into the sunset.

"Hi Robin" Said a voice behind him. He whipped around, his heart thumping in his chest. He relaxed and turned back around. It was Raven. "Hey Rae" He said, wearily. Raven walked up to him and stood next to him, staring.

After a while, Robin looked at her. He could feel her staring at him. "What?" He asked. She turned away, blushing. "Nothing" She murmured. "you're upset about Starfire, aren't you?" She asked quickly. Robin grunted.

Raven moved closer to him. She could sense Starfire slowly walking up the stairs. It was now or never. She grabbed Robin by the shoulders and spun him around to face her. Raven sensed Starfire twisting the knob on the door. Her heart pounding, Raven crushed her lips to Robin's.

The door creaked open and Starfire peered out. She gasped and continued to watch the scene. Raven was flailing her arms in the air. She pulled away from him. "Don't you ever kiss me again you FREAK" She screamed, acting out the whole thing.

Starfire's heart sunk. He had kissed her. She quietly shut the door and flew to her room. Robin had seen her and was running after her. "Starfire" He called out. Raven grinned evilly. "Exactly as I planned" She smirked.

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. IM A GOOD PERSON. PLZ DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW you think I'm an evil witch but im not. FORGIVE ME. ITS HOW THE STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO END. I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END THAT WAY BUT IT DID. I HAD to make it a sad ending. I just HAD too. **

**But wait. See. I didn't make it to a r/r story. I made it into a r/s story with a lil r/r but not a lot of r/r cuz im a supporter of r/s. lol. OK. Sooo how do you like the story?? Tell me in a REVIEW PLZ. I like reviews. Teheheheeee. Well, cyaz. **

_Clueless Dummii_

P.S. Should I add another chap to this?? PLZ tell me. If you want another chap, I'm going to have to have a majority of 5 votes saying I should. But if you wanna leave it as a cliffy, it shall stay, a cliffy. lol


End file.
